Geek to Popular v1
by Naime
Summary: [Not updating] Don't read.
1. The Life of a Geek

Hey there! Well I was bored so I felt like typing this. This is my third story and I feel so happy! LOL anyways~ this is my story called Geek to Popular (I might change it*)  
  
Remember: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, and don't steal my characters that I made up! Also I'm a newbie so be nice to me!  
  
Just in case you are confused:  
  
  
  
(This means I am speaking*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Now let's get to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
  
  
'Huh? What? Oh yeah the alarm.'  
  
Sora stretches out of her bed, puts on her glasses and moved her right hand forwards the alarm to turn it off. She then walked right out of her room and into the bathroom. Her room was always neat and clean. She has a whole bunch of books and her walls were painted sea green. Clothes were never dirty or bright and she wears the same old clothes again and again and again. After she was finished with brushing her teeth and brushing her long hair that was 3 inches above her elbows, she walked out of the bathroom. She puts on clothes that she always wears and went down stairs to eat breakfast. She had on her white blouse that looks like a T-Shirt with a brown sweater over it and her long khaki skirt. Her long light brown hair was in a low pony tail and had no make up on; not even lip gloss.  
  
Sora finished her breakfast, got her dark blue back pack and went out side. She got on her dark red and blue mountain bike that she got for her birthday and went to the grave yard before going to school. She looked for a tomb stone and finally found it.  
  
"Hi Mom, it's nice to finally talk to you after about a month. Look I'm sorry, it's just. well mom? I was afraid and well... kind of embarrassed for some reason." She cried,  
  
"I wish. I wish you were right here standing right be side me. Mom, I miss you so much. I couldn't even open the flower shop after you passed away." She continued,  
  
"I feel like I put you down and that there is nothing that I can do. But you know what? I'm going change that because I want you to be proud of me for who I am. I got to go, were having the Chess meeting today before school starts. Bye Mom." She said and left her some flowers on her mother's tomb stone and went on her bike.  
  
Sora, the smart girl or geek/nerd of Boston Latin Academy who wasn't an outgoing or prettiest girl, was quiet and only talked if the teacher asked her too, and she has few friends. Her mother died when she was 10 so it has been 7 years since the last time she saw her mother (So that means she's 17. DUH. LOL*). Sora was pedaling along the streets and saw her best friend Lana. Lana is the Class President and is one of the members of the Chess Club. She has medium long brown hair that is up to her elbow in layers and was tied in a pony tail. Lana is kind of shorter than Sora and has glasses like Sora but Lana's are oval and pink. Sora's glasses are oval too but are light blue (BLUE RULES!*)  
  
"Hey Sora! Wait up!" Lana yelled on her yellow mountain bike.  
  
Sora waited and then they pedal together to school.  
  
"We have Chess meeting today right?" Lana asked,  
  
"Yeah and there's also cheerleading tryouts today too." Sora answered,  
  
"I bet that Mimi girl would get in the squad. I heard she was trying out. I also heard that the tryouts would end on next Wednesday. Don't you think cheerleaders act SOOO well you know bitchy (SOME*)?"  
  
"Well yeah if you put it that way I guess."  
  
"Sora, are you okay today?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering" she said  
  
They finally made it to Boston Latin Academy (They live in Mass. And my brother goes to that high school*) and they put their bikes away and locked it. They both walked into the high school and to their lockers. Lana's locker was far away from Sora's so they just went to their lockers. Suddenly as Sora opened her locker to get her books, a group of cheerleaders came by.  
  
"Freak" One cheerleader said to Sora with disgust in her eyes. But Sora didn't say any thing; she didn't care about those bitches so she closed her locker. Then suddenly a blonde haired boy came in with a blue shirt and khaki pants. His eyes were so blue like sapphire and his hair was so blonde and looked so soft. 'Man does he look HOTT! (HE'S ALWAYS HOTT!!! HUBBA, HUBBA!*) Wait! What am I thinking! This isn't me! I am the smartest girl in school and why am I saying all these things!' Matt, the hottest guy in school went by the geeks and up to the cheerleaders. As soon as he went to them, the cheerleaders started flirting with him. 'Ugh! There the ones who are freaks! Uh-Oh! Got to go to the Chess meeting!'  
  
Sora then walk/ran to the conference room near the nurse's room. There she opened the door and saw some people in the room. Chris, the captain of the Chess Club cleared his throat and said, "Attention members or the Chess Club. There would be a tournament on Friday last period. I hope I will be able to see all of you here. Ms. Jackson (the principal*) has scheduled the days we will have out club. That would be Wednesday and Friday last period. Well that's all I have and hope you all good luck!"  
  
Sora then walked out of the room and in to her home room. The classroom was full of teenagers and their home room teacher, Mr. Wilson was always at his desk and reading the newspaper every morning.  
  
"Attention students! Please sit in your regular seats so I can tell you the Announcements." Mr. Wilson said. All of the students went and sat down in the chairs but still there was talking in the room. Sora sat in the left side, second row in the middle and Matt, sat in the back with the "cool" kids.  
  
"QUIET!" The teacher yelled and every one became quiet as a mouse.  
  
"As you see, there will be a Halloween Dance coming up next week. The principal suggested that we all where costumes for those of you who will be going. The dance costs 3 dollars and if you had no tardy(s*) between September 5th and October 21st, then you will be able to go. If you want permission slips, Please see me when you are going to first period. Make sure that you give me the permission slips tomorrow until next Thursday. Also there will be a Chess Tournament next Wednesday. Now please go to your next class." He said.  
  
Sora stood up and noticed a lot of people including the "cool" kids and "popular" kids going up to see Mr. Wilson. 'There probably going to get some permission slips for the dance. I never went to a dance before. Maybe I should see what's it like too be at a dance and maybe it could be fun! I'll see Mr. Wilson next week. I don't want the others kids to see me up there. They might laugh at me like saying oh I can't dance or something like that. Next is Phys Ed'  
  
"Sora!" A girl with short brown hair and green eyes called.  
  
"Hey Chloe! What's up?" She said,  
  
"Did you hear that next period is also the tryouts for cheerleading?!" Chloe said,  
  
"Yeah, why you're trying out??"  
  
"NO-WAY! I would never try out for cheerleading! Are you nuts! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought you were-"  
  
"Well don't think that. Come on, some of our friends are going to Phys Ed. Together."  
  
"Okay"  
  
A group of girls (or like nerds/geeks.just telling you*) went to Phys Ed. And changed into their gym clothes. All the girls and boys had to where sweat pants or shorts and a white T-Shirt. Sora and her friends always wear sweat pants instead of shorts.  
  
"LISTEN UP! Those of you who would like to tryout for cheerleading. go to the center of the gym. Those who would like to watch, go to the right side of the gym. Those who doesn't want to do none of them. go out side and play some Kick Ball (An American ball game*)"  
  
So the did what was told.  
  
Sora walked to the right side and noticed a pink haired girl in the center of the gym. 'That must be Mimi. She is the only one with pink hair.' There were a lot of popular girls in the center and one of the girls that wasn't was Lana.' Is that Lana?!?! What is she doing?! Oh-no! Please don't say she is going to try out for cheerleading! Oh My God! She is trying out!!' Lana was last in line to try out.  
  
~Lana's POV~  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually trying out. I hope I make it! I bet Sora is going real upset if she sees me here. OOPS! Too late! She saw me. Now it's my turn. Great! There laughing at me! Maybe I should just go and run. NO! I can't! I'm here for the tryouts and I should at least try! I mean I did practice with Mama and Ma was a cheerleader. And she did say I was really good! Well here goes nothing!'  
  
"Look at her! She such a geek! She's never going to make it in!" A cheerleader said to another cheerleader. Sora heard what they said and was very mad.  
  
"Come on Lana! You can do it!" Sora yelled,  
  
Lana saw Sora yelling and made a big smile to her and Sora smiled back. Lana went on the blue mat (it's one of those things gymnastics use when they uh, land from some jump or what ever*) and stood there for a minute and turned around.  
  
"Like Oh my god?! Is she going to do a back flip?! HA! This is going to be so funny!" A cheerleader said,  
  
"Oh my god, I hope she brake her back!" The second cheerleader had said. Sora heard ever single word they said and was so furious. The second cheerleader was going to walk pass Sora so Sora stick out her leg and had "accidentally" trip her. The cheerleading who was "accidentally" tripped stood up and was embarrassed about what just happened so she just ran. Sora saw her run and starting to laugh her head off (Like LMAO which is Laugh My Ass Off but head is much better. Right? Well anyways- Let's get back too Lana now*)  
  
Lana leaped and did a back flip. The cheerleaders were impressed but not too impressed. "WOW a back flip! *sarcastically* what else can you do?" A cheerleader said.  
  
Lana went back to where she started and turned around forward. She did a chart wheel, a flip, another chart wheel and another chart wheel and last she did a split. At the end of the split and did a big smile to the cheerleaders.  
  
The cheerleaders all had their mouths opened in shock. Lana stood up and then all the cheerleaders looked at each other. The only nice cheerleader was Susie and sometimes Mimi (sorry Mimi fans!!*). Susie looked at her board and then looked at Lana and then a cheerleader on her right *whisper- whisper* Susie stood up from her chair and walked up to Lana.  
  
"That was a great performance! But there is only one problem." Susie said,  
  
"What's the problem?" Lana asked,  
  
"Well, It's, It's your look- I mean were cheerleaders and you're a-"  
  
"A geek?"  
  
"Yeah! Look I got an idea. Just don't tell the other cheerleaders. I'll give you only three days just to change your look."  
  
"Change my look?"  
  
"Yeah! If you're going to be a cheerleader, well you have to look like a cheerleader!"  
  
"Well OKAY! No Problem!"  
  
"Great! Well uh see you in three days!"  
  
"Bye" Lana said and walked over too Sora.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you're going to try out? And you did say they were bitchy you know" Sora asked with a smile,  
  
"I thought you'd be mad at me and my mom suggested that I should try out"  
  
"Well that's okay and you were great out there! I bet you'll get in!"  
  
"Well there's only one problem." She said and Sora was confused,  
  
"If I'm going to be a cheerleader, I have to change my look."  
  
"Oh well okay"  
  
"Hey why don't you change your look too Sora? That would be cool!"  
  
"Well uh Okay sure! Sounds kind of fun! We can ask Chloe too!"  
  
"Yeah! Well let's ask her now and we can go to the mall tomorrow after school!"  
  
"Okay!" Sora said.  
  
Then both girls went to the locker room and changed into their normal school clothes and went to look for Chloe. Finally they found her sitting at their lunch table (it's Lunch Time*).  
  
"Chloe!" Lana yelled,  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" She said,  
  
(And blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah! You know the story!*)  
  
"Wow! Okay um WOW! I can't wait!" she said  
  
"Well got to go guys! See you guys later!" Lana said,  
  
"Bye" said Sora and Chloe at the same time.  
  
Sora walked to her next class-  
  
(Okay let's just skip her other classes- why? It's going to be really boring, that's why. Let's go to her last class*)  
  
Sora went to her next class which was Art class. She saw some of the "cool" kids like Taichi Kamiya and Jun Motomiya, Davis's older sister is Matt's girlfriend (OH MY GOD! I know, I know, I know! I'm SOOO evil!! And EWW!! That's Matt's girlfriend?!?! EWWW!! LOL oh and Jun? Cool? HAHAHA!*). She sat down in her chair that was in the front of the far right. In the middle of the table sat Chloe and next to her left was Chris the Chess Master (or what ever you would like to call him*).  
  
Class started but then when it was almost over a girl was pulling Sora's hair. Sora just ignored it but still she kept on pulling her hair and so Sora turned around to see who it was. It was those bitchy cheerleaders that was making fun of Lana and the one who was pulling her hair was Jun. Sora gave them a glare and then turned around. Class was finally over and Sora stood up and walked up to her locker. She put her books into her locker and then locked it. She then walked to the door of the school but she ran into Jun and the 2 cheerleaders.  
  
"You know Sora, you should take a shower once in while" said Jun,  
  
"Yeah and you know. Add some lip gloss too." said the first cheerleader,  
  
"Yeah and what happened to your hair Sora?" said the second cheerleader.  
  
Sora was confused and took her low ponytail and saw that on the end her hair was blue paint. Her mouth was opened and noticed that they were laughing at her and so Sora just ran out but bumped into a golden blonde boy with sapphire eyes. They looked into each other eyes. Crimson looking at Sapphire and Sapphire looking at Crimson for about 10 seconds (1-2-3-4-5- 6-7-8-9-10*). Suddenly Sora got out of the trance and ran with tears in her eyes.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Is it good? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. SSSUUURRRPPPRRRIIISSSEEE!

Okay ALL you Sorato Fans! Here is the second chapter of 'Geek to Popular' and remember I might change it. Also, please check out my other story, 'Sora and The Pussycats' and Chapter 4 is up! FINALLY!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh and here are some things that I wanted to change:  
  
1] When I said that the chess club would take place during last period. Well now it's after school and for them, the day is Monday and even if they don't have chess on Monday, there're just doing a practice for the tournament.  
  
Now let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jun's POV~  
  
  
  
(Okay.. This is the part when Sora kind of gets her hair painted blue*)  
  
Jun and her friends which were cheerleaders were sitting at their table. In the middle of the table sat a girl named Sophia and the girl on her left was another cheerleader named Mindy. On Sophia's right was Jun, Matt's girlfriend.  
  
They were all talking about 'girl stuff' (As in guys, clothes, nails, their hair, etc.*) but suddenly, Jun had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey! I got an evil idea" Jun said,  
  
"What is it?" Sophia and Mindy said at the same time.  
  
"Let's dye someone's hair!"  
  
"But that's not evil!" Mindy said. Mindy has long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is also a ditz. Sophia has brunette hair and has green eyes and is an exchange student from France.  
  
"Mindy, blue painted hair." Jun said in a whisper kind of voice so that no one could hear her.  
  
"But who ze victom (I know, it's supposed to victim*)?" Sophia said, and Jun looked around the art room and finally found there victim.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi (is that spelled right?*)" Jun said,  
  
"Excellent!" Mindy said,  
  
Jun grabbed a jar of blue paint and then began there evil plan. She started to grab some of strands of Sora's hair and pulling it into the blue jar. And again she kept on doing the same procedure until the end or her whole hair was covered with paint. Then all of a sudden, Sora turned her head around and quickly, Jun took the jar and holds it under the table so that she would not be able to see it. Sora gave her a glare and turned around.  
  
Jun turned Sophia and then the bell rang.  
  
*RING*  
  
They all stood up and went out to the hall. They saw that Sora was going up to her locker. Quickly, they walked in front of her but not too close and were near the door. They waited until Sora was done with putting her books away. Finally, she locked her locker and walked up to the door.  
  
"You know Sora, you should take a shower once in a while" said Jun. Sora didn't answer so Mindy said,  
  
"Yeah and you know, add some lip gloss too" and Sora was looking at them confused.  
  
"Yeah an vat happen to your hair?" said Sophia, and Sora took her ponytail and gasped at the blue paint at the end of her hair. She was breathing heavy and just ran but bumped into someone.  
  
  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
  
  
"Dude"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dudeee"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"DUDEEE!"  
  
"What Tai?!" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida said to his best friend Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"Dude! Where's my chili?" Tai said,  
  
"What?! Chili? Where not at Buenos Nacho Tai!" Matt yelled,  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm practicing my lines for the school play."  
  
"You're in the school play?"  
  
"Yeah, I m playing the dumb dude."  
  
"Well you sure are acting like one."  
  
"Dude"  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes and went out of the class room. Matt, the most popular guy in school has golden blonde hair and azure (or sapphire is good too*) eyes and is also in a band called Teenage Wolves. His best friend, Tai who is also popular, has big brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"See ya later Tai! I got to go to band practice." Matt said,  
  
"Yeah bye!" Tai said back, and then went to his locker.  
  
Matt walked up to the door but bumped into a brunette haired girl. They did not fall but he was holding her elbows and she was holding his arms. They froze and looked into each others eyes. He was looking into the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen. But suddenly she got out of the trance and ran out the door. What he did notice was she was a nerd/geek and at the end of her hair was blue paint. Suddenly he remember that his girlfriend did the same trick to some nerd he didn't know. He turned around and saw Jun with her cheerleader friends.  
  
"Jun, Did you do that?!" Matt yelled,  
  
"Do what? Dye some geek's hair? Matt, it's just a trick, anybody could do that." She said with her nose up. (And I bet you can see her boogers! LOL*)  
  
"Jun, you think every things a game to you! And you know what?! We're through!" He said so that every one in the halls could hear. Sophia and Mindy was shock and Jun had her mouth opened.  
  
"What! You're dumping me!?"  
  
"Yes Jun, I'm dumping you! So you and your bitchy friends can just go!" He said and went out the door.  
  
Jun and her friends were so shocked. Some of the girls that heard what just happened ran out the door. There were a crowd of girls running after Matt and hoping to be his new girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
  
  
'Why? Why?! WHY?! Why does this have to happen to me? And why did I have to bump into Matt?! Why?! GOD, Jun is such a mother fuckin bitch! I hate her!' Sora ran out the door and walked down the steps with tears in her eyes. Finally she was on the last step and was just standing there sniffing.  
  
"Sora?" Someone called out, and Sora turned to her right and saw Lana but Sora didn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, and Sora told her the whole thing. (I don't feel like typing the whole thing down. Sorry, I'm kind of lazy, hehehehe*)  
  
"Sora, don't let Jun get to you, she's nothing but a low cowardly loser. Don't be afraid to say something back. Get some attitude in you Sora!" Lana said,  
  
"But *sniff* how?" she said,  
  
"I'll teach you!"  
  
"Well.. Okay fine" she said with a smile on her and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Okay now let's go back in side and go to play some chess!"  
  
"Actually Lana, I think I'm gonna go home. Oh and tell Chris that I uh, feel sick. Okay?"  
  
"Well okay, Bye" She said and Sora went to her mountain bike and rode home.  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Beep, Beep, Beep'  
  
  
  
Sora reached out her arm and turned it off. She stood up and stretched *yawn* and just stood there for a while thinking about what Lana had said. 'Change my attitude' at the thought of that, Sora had a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
(It's now 8 AM*)  
  
  
  
  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
  
  
Matt was talking in the corner of the room with some of his guy friends and practically ALL the girls were staring at him hoping to get his attention but none of them did. Suddenly the teacher came in and every one in the room went to their seats.  
  
"Does any one have~" said Mr. Wilson but didn't continue because some walked in.  
  
It was a girl but not any girl Matt has ever seen. She was different from the others, and kind of looks like a rebel. She had on a black tank and over it was a white blouse and the ends were rolled up to her elbows. She also had on a denim skirt that was a little over the knees. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and was placed in the middle of the back of her head. She also had glasses on. Matt noticed her crimson eyes and her brunette hair. 'She looks kind of familiar.' The girl walked up to Mr. Wilson gave him her late pass.  
  
He looked at it and said, "Miss. Takenouchi, you are late. For the first time. Well uh, please take your seat."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lana's POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sora?! No way!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for now! I know it's kind of short. Oh and I'll update the next chapter soon! Also please be patient! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Sora's New Attitude Gone Too Far?

Hi there! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for being kind of late! I had some bad days and stuff! I had to get my tooth pulled out! OH THE HORROR!! It was kind of weird because it was quick. I was like "You're done? Already?!" I was kind of happy that it was over! Still my mouth is numb! It was hard for me to talk because of all that cotton in my mouth!  
  
Well please review and no flames please! I do not own digimon so don't sue me! I'm a newbie!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
  
  
'Okay, every one staring at me.' I went over to my seat and sat down. I saw Lana and wondering why she's in here. This isn't her home room.  
  
"Lana?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Smith isn't here. So the principal told us to come here. Sora you look different."  
  
"Yeah I know." I said and smiled.  
  
  
  
~Lunch~  
  
  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
(Sorry but I'm just going to skip her other class oh and let me change some thing. Remember when Matt said she looks like a rebel? Pretend he didn't say that.*)  
  
Sora and Lana went out side to eat their lunches under a big maple tree. But what they didn't know, some one was watching them.  
  
"So Sora, Did you here about the latest news?" Lana asked,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt broke up with Jun! Isn't that great! I totally knew they had NO sparks between them (Just like Mimi and Matt! They had no sparks ether! And all those Mimato fans were lying bout it! How I know? I went to this site and this girl talked about how Mimi and Matt being a terrible couple. Mimi is much better with Jyou or Izzy. I'll look for it later and put it in here if you want to look at it! NO OFFENSE!*)!  
  
"Really? I wonder why?" Sora said and took a bite of her sandwich. Suddenly there was a crack and then all of a sudden a branch fell off and landed right next to Sora. Along with it was Chris (Chess Club President Guy*).  
  
"Ow!" He said,  
  
"Chris! Are you okay?!" Sora said, and Chris stood up wiping the dirt of his pants.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Why were you up there anyways?" Lana asked, "Were you Spying?!"  
  
"What?! Yes, I mean no! No! I wouldn't spy on you guys!" He said,  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Chris!" Lana said  
  
"Well since you're here, want to join us?" Sora said,  
  
"Sure!" He said, and took out his lunch. While Sora and Lana were talking, Chris just kept looking at Sora and admiring her.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"CHRIS!" Chris sudden stopped and looked at who was calling his name.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" He said all red.  
  
"Are you okay? You keep on staring at me in a weird way." Sora said, "And you're all red. Are you getting a fever?"  
  
Sora hand was on Chris forehead and finally she said, "Well it's not a fever. Were you blushing?!"  
  
"What?! No! I uh.. I got to go!" He said, "Bye!" And he just stood as fast as he can and just left quickly but dropped one of his books.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sora questioned,  
  
"Oh my god! Sora! Chris has a thing for you!" Lana said,  
  
"What?! Yeah right!" Sora said,  
  
"No seriously! I mean come on Sora! How can you not tell?! First of all, he was spying on you; second, he was all excited about joining us for lunch; third, he was staring at you in a 'weird' way and last, he blushed in front of you!" Lana said,  
  
"WOW.. You really think so?"  
  
"Defiantly!"  
  
Then Chloe (a shy girl*) came up to them and asked if she could join them. She took out her book and started reading but then she asked, "Hey we're still going to the mall after school right?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~After Lunch; Going to Geometry~  
  
  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
I went to my locker and grabbed my books for my next class and then I locked it. I put all my books in my bag and looked up and started walking. Suddenly I stopped. I couldn't go any further because there was a crowd of people circling some one or people (does that seem confusing? I think it is*). I tried to see what was going on by jumping up and down and trying to look over some body's head. (Which was Matt's!!! hehe!*) Then I pushed some people to get a closer look and there I saw Jun and Chloe standing there. Jun was with some of those cheerleaders.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk? (Remember, Chloe is shy and doesn't talk a lot*) You're afraid of your own shadow *snort* It's pathetic!" Jun said and Sophia and Mindy laughed.  
  
Chloe just stood there saying nothing and just looked down. She couldn't come up with a good come back so she just stood there like if she was stoned. I was mad! Jun was so mean and all she cared about was her! And maybe those stupid cheerleaders too but jeez! I couldn't take it any more so I walked right between Jun and Chloe.  
  
"Jun, why do talk?~ cause most of what you have to say is also pathetic!" I said, and every one around us laughed.  
  
Jun was so pissed off and so was Sophia and Mindy! All Jun did was say, "Whatever!" and walked away with them. Suddenly the bell rang and every one went to their class. I walked to Geometry but them some one called my name.  
  
"Sora!" I turned around and I saw Chloe run up to me.  
  
"Yeah Chloe?" I said,  
  
"Umm.. I want to thank you for what you did. I was kind of scared." She said,  
  
"Well your welcome and well.. Jun did deserve it!" I said and laughed,  
  
"Yeah she did!" She said and laughed too, "Well see you after school!"  
  
Then I waved to here and went to geometry. Every one there was talking and the teacher was just at her desk reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee. I guess she didn't mind us talking. I didn't have any one to talk to so I just took out my books and did my math homework.  
  
  
  
~Science~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sora went into science and sat down. She took out her science stuff and noticed a dead or frozen frog in a tray. She forgot that she was going to dissect it with her partner. Then the teacher came in and what she also forgot that Matt was her partner. (Did you forget already?! Sora's partner is Matt!!*) Matt sat down next to Sora and they began their project. Sora took some Notes while Matt did the dissenting.  
  
"Do you want to try?" He said, Sora turned to face him. Sora forgot all about his sapphire eyes and golden hair. (Sora being a forgetful girl today!*) She finally got out of the trance.  
  
"Uh.. *looks down at the frog* No thanks" Sora said with a face that said 'EWWW! Gross!'  
  
"Okay" he said and then started stabbing it. Sora turned her head and saw him stabbing. She put her pencil down and looked at him doing that. She shook her hand and put her hand on top of his hand (The hand that he's uh.. stabbing uh, with! Okay, now I'm confused!*), and said, "No! You're not supposed to stab the frog! You're supposed to cut it open!"  
  
  
  
~Matt POV~  
  
I started stabbing the frog until suddenly Sora put her hands over mine. 'Wow! Her hand is so soft.'  
  
"No! You're not supposed to stab the frog! You're supposed to cut it open!" She said.  
  
Then she guides my hand and made a veridical line over the frog.  
  
"Like that" She said, and I just started at her crimson eyes. Then I just got out of the trance once she left her hand of mines and I said, "Oh, okay" and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
'Matt smiled at me! Did you hear?! Matt smiled at me!' Then I smiled back too. Science was over which means Art class is next! But wait! Jun is in there too! Well if she hurts me or my friends, she's not going to get away with it!  
  
  
  
~Art Class~  
  
I walked in and sat next to Lana and Chris. Jun was right be hind me with her idiotic friends. I wonder what's next!  
  
Mrs. Martini (the art teacher*) walked in. "Settle down people! Settle down!" she said, everyone stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"Remember! There's a dance coming up this Friday so get your tickets (I'm not saying permission slips anymore because Sora lives by herself so I'm just going to say tickets. I mean they are 17 you know*) up at my desk. You all have a project due tomorrow! You can draw a picture, write a poem or song, or do any thing that is artistic!" She said.  
  
  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
"Hey Lana, I'm going to get us tickets okay?" I said,  
  
"Why? You want to go?" Lana had said,  
  
"Well yeah! You, Chloe and I will go!"  
  
"Well, okay!" she said, and I went up to Mrs. Martini and gave her the money for the tickets. When I turned around, some one was blocking my way.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't Sora Takenouchi." Jun said, "What do you got there? Tickets? To the Halloween dance?"  
  
I got so pissed off! Why can't Jun just leave me alone?! YESH!  
  
"You know what?! Mind your own fuckin business!" I said,  
  
*gasp*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL.. NO I'M JUST PLAYING!  
  
  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
*gasp*  
  
"Holly shit! Sora swore/cuss/cursed!" Lana said, '*gasp* I said one too!'  
  
"What did you just say?" Jun said all red,  
  
"I said "Mind you own fuckin business!" What? You need your ears cleaned?" Sora said,  
  
"NO! And who do you think you are?"  
  
"Who do you think I am? I should be asking you that question. Who do you think YOU are? Oh and by the way, remember when you painted my hair blue? Well I'm going to do this~" Sora had said,  
  
Sora dipped her whole hand in blue paint and suddenly..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*SLAP*  
  
  
  
  
  
*gasp*  
  
Sora had slapped Jun and now her left side has a hand print that is blue. Then Sora wiped her hands with Jun's 'American Eagle' shirt and now it's was smudged with blue paint.  
  
Sora put her hand over her mouth and said, "OPPS! Sorry! I thought it was a napkin." And every one in the class laughed. Mrs. Martini didn't even care! She was busy helping some other student. Jun took a step closer but suddenly the bell rang and school was over for the day. Sora grabbed her bag and stuff and walked out with Lana. Jun and her 'idiotic' friends stood there being laughed at. They all went to the girl's room and cried.  
  
"Oh my god Sora! That was so cool!" Lana said,  
  
"Yeah! I mean I couldn't even do that!" Chloe had said,  
  
"Well thanks guys! Jun was really on my nerves and I just couldn't take it any more." Sora said,  
  
"Well come on! Let's go to the mall!" Lana said.  
  
They all went out and followed Lana to a red 'Jaguar' (a car*).  
  
"Lana?! Where did you get the car!?" Sora asked,  
  
"Oh don't worry, I borrowing from my brother. I mean I did ace the driving test! Come on! Get in!" Lana said.  
  
Lana and Sora sat in the front and Chloe in the back and they all went to the Sunshine Beach Mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Well? How was it? Good? I hope so! Please Review!  
  
Allycat: Sorry but Jun and the cheerleaders didn't get reactions to Sora's look. But in the next chapter they will!  
  
TheAngelofLove: Really? Your name is Chloe and you have short brown hair and green eyes?! Cool! I just picked it randomly!  
  
Moonlight's Dream: Thanks!  
  
Numb: No that's okay!  
  
sorato fan: Yes! Sora has Attitude! YAY!!  
  
Kara Kasai: Britney Spears? How? I don't understand. Now your confusing me! I really don't like Britney Spears that much though.  
  
hyper_shark: Yeah I read 'Hot new gal' I really like it! Update soon!  
  
d: Yeah I know she doesn't seem to change that much but she will in the next chapter!  
  
No Saint: Yeah! Sorato RULES!!!!  
  
Taylor: No Problem!  
  
yvonne: Thanks! I feel so special! Hehe..  
  
Venursia: Nope! No contacts! YEAH! POWER TO SORA!!!  
  
anon: Listen anon! Really? The worst? Did you hear? I'm a newbie you dumbass!! What are you stupid? I said in the beginning you know! YESH!  
  
Valentine Taylor: Yeah! Jun and Matt broke up! Isn't that great! HAPPY DAYS! LOL  
  
AzunAngel: Yes I'm a huge Sorato fan too. And an S+S fan too! S+S ALL WAY! (Sakura + Syaoran from CCS)  
  
Blue Dawn: Well it's not really like 'She's All That' because Freddie (I forgot there movie names) was asked to do some bet or dare to change some girl looks or something like that. And no I don't like Rachel Leigh Cook but she is a good actress.  
  
AngelGiRL: Thanks!  
  
Synthetic Iris: I will continue!!  
  
Unicorn Dust: Well you're just going to have to wait for chapter 4!  
  
  
  
Please Review! Oh by the way! I couldn't find the site for the 'Reasons Why Mimi & Matt are a Terrible Couple' but I will find it soon! I'll put it in the next chapter! I'm thinking about changing the title to 'Looks Aren't Everything' Should I? Or just stick with 'Geek To Popular'? Well you can vote in your review! 


	4. The Transformation

I'M BACK!! YES THAT'S RIGHT! BLUE TOAST IS BACK! I'm so sorry!! I have to wait 6 months just get my braces on! WHY NOT NOW?! Ugghhh!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Alana: The 'tude'. Well.. I don't know. Maybe when I get more chapters up. I'll think about it.  
  
^_^: I LIKE SYAORAN AND SAKURA! Or Li and Sakura. Yes Eriol and Tomoyo (or Eli and Madison) make a good couple too! S+S FOREVER!  
  
Sasayaku: Yeah she will! Mimi will! THANKS!  
  
yammachick16: I am! AND I'M BACK IN ACTION! Sort of..  
  
Angel: If you want to see your reviews, go to one of the chapter and there's this button on the top that says, 'Reviews - ## (number)' and click it. And there you'll be able to see it!  
  
SnowChica: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!! BOO TO JUN! DAMN HER! LOL  
  
Tami: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
  
yvonne: YES! I'M BACK! I'm so happy! *cries*  
  
Mistocean: What kind do you read? AND NO PROBLEM!  
  
Kara Kasai: OKAY! I hate Britney Spears. Her and her stupid boob job. Stupid girl. The only song I like was Hit me Baby One More Time. But I still hate her.  
  
moonlight's dream: OOOOH! THANKS!!!  
  
ShampOoOo: I'm done pulling teeth. I need braces. I WANT braces. I'm weird. A girl who really wants her braces. BUT NO HEAD GEAR! No way! LOL  
  
d: EVERYONE WANTS TO SLAP JUN! I WANT TO SLAP HER! YOU WANT TO SLAP HER! SLIVER HORIZON WANTS TO SLAP HER! Everyone! She just gets on my nerves. Maybe some one likes her but I don't know any so.. I WANT TO SLAP JUN!  
  
hyper_shark: THANKS FOR REVIEWING DUDE! WE-ARE-OH-SO-COOL! LOL!  
  
starlightz6: Really?! THANKS!!!! I LOVE.. Umm.. SORATO!!  
  
BlueWolf: I'm a couch PO-TAY-TOE TOO! I'm lazy. Lazy too type the next chapters. SEE?! LOL. WOW. Your name sounds so cool. BlueWolf. Blue Toast but never BlueWolf. WOW. Your cool dude. LOL.  
  
Sassy girl: LIKE EVERYTHING IS LIKE SO COOOL!  
  
Sliver Horizon: That's okay. No problem! Like I said before! EVERYONE WANTS TO SLAP JUN! *gasp* we could be 'The Jun Slapers'! LOL! The blue paint is kind of getting annoying. Maybe green or black! Or maybe BLOODY RED! MUWHAHAHAHA! (Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru playing in the background! FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! YAHOOO!) When are you going to do the next chapter to Pirates?! I LOVE THAT STORY!  
  
AzunAngel: My story is cool. So are yours.  
  
  
  
The Note:  
  
Sam: Yeah! I get that a lot! LOL! There is nothing wrong with French people! Really! There isn't! I miss my brother so much! He's going to change and I'm afraid of that. Big muscles from training. Low voice. MANNERS?! OH GOD!  
  
Kari Ishikawa: That was sounds so cool! If the life turns its back on you, turn your back to life and send it to hell. SEE?! IT SOUNDS SO COOL! LOL! Thanks!  
  
An angels reflection: I have a lot of problems. And many, I don't even know.  
  
SliverSoul: LOL! Bloody glad! HEHE!  
  
hyper_shark: LOL! OKAY! I won't kill myself. I'm scared to pick a knife and BAM! Ewwww.. GROSSS! I won't do that. It makes me puke just thinking about it!  
  
^_^: GOOD IDEA! I will.. Maybe! LOL!  
  
Nicole: My life sucks. My life sucks. My life sucks. My life sucks. My teacher sucks. My teacher sucks. My teacher sucks. My teacher sucks. *evil laugh* damn teachers can kiss my ass too!  
  
Dragonfirefly: Really? That's mean! Its sort of like this book called 'The boy named It' (I think that's what it's called). There's this mother who actually made him eat diapers. That's sad. Poor little boy. :(  
  
yammachick16: THE REAL CHAPTER IS HERE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geek to Popular - Chapter 4  
  
School was filled with kids. Kids everywhere. In the hall, bathroom, classroom, even in the janitors closet. Makes you wonder, 'what's that nose?' and then you found out it's actually two popular kids making out. More bullies asking the geeks for their lunch money. And they're bulling even though there in the 11th grade. More cheerleaders making fun of the Goths and skaters as they passed. Goths and skaters making fun of the preps as they passed. Geeks checking their homework with other geeks. Teachers in their room drinking coffee and planning what to do. Thugs. Geeks. Goths. Skaters. Preps. You name it.  
  
Jun Motomiya. Head of the cheerleading squad. (Susie? She moved to a new state*) The ex of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. Big sister of Davis. Pretty but stupid. Hangs out with Sophia and Mindy. The Idiotic Group. Though she doesn't know that.  
  
Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. The leader of the Teenage Wolves. The rebel, hot guy, and need I say more? Dumped Jun for being stupid. Really stupid. (SMART BOY!*) Great hair. Was on 'Guy of USA' calendar. Girls everywhere want him. Also trying to keep up with school.  
  
Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. Best friend to Matt. Hot. Can find him by looking for the dude with big brown hair. Trying to get the part of 'Toast' in some play.  
  
Sora Takenouchi. The former geek. Nice. Pretty. Hates Jun. Hates the cheerleaders. Wants to be popular. Best friends, Lana and Chloe. Quote - 'Don't sit next to me just so you could copy off my paper.'  
  
Lana Shepard. Geek. Wants to be a cheerleader. Hates Jun. Goal - To be a cheerleader and see the faces on them when she makes it.  
  
Chloe Lang. Geek. Shy. Nice. Hates Jun. Goal - To bitch slap Jun in front of the whole school.  
  
Christopher 'Chris' Robinson. Caption of the chess club. Major crush on Sora. Rich. Geek. Question - 'Why am I a geek if I'm rich?' People of course didn't know that.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa. 10th grader. Hot. Girl with pink hair. Wants to be a cheerleader.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Said Jun furiously. "She ruined my favorite 'American Eagle' sweater!"  
  
"Don't worry Jun! We'll get her back!" said Sophia,  
  
"Yeah. Whatever!" Jun said,  
  
"We will! And-" said Mindy but didn't finish because of what she had saw.  
  
Jun had wondered why Mindy had stopped and then saw why she did. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide. She was standing there like if she was frozen. She didn't move an inch. Then Sophia saw what her friends were doing and she did the same thing that Jun did. Eyes wide. Mouths opened. Not even moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was three girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first one had wavy layered brown hair and brown eyes. Watermelon lip gloss on and was smiling. She had on a white blouse with a denim jacket. Also a denim skirt that ended up to her knees. And her boots was at her knees and she was wearing a navy blue bucket hat on. A choker around her neck and her bag too.  
  
The second girl had black hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders. She had green eyes and some lip gloss on too. She had on a grey and red rugby shirt with her faded jeans. Adidas was on her feet. Bracelets on her wrist. And her glasses were on her face. Though she didn't look like a geek. She looked like if she was popular.  
  
The third girl was in the middle of the two. She had flaming red hair and was lifted a little. (Kind of looks like Josie from Josie and the Pussycats. THE people MOVIE*) Her eyes was crimson and had catch a lot of the guys attention. She had on a tank that had some words on it like rebel, punk, London attitude and some small black letters in the back. She also had on dark blue jeans with a chain around as a belt. A choker, bracelets on her wrist, black stripped Adidas on her feet and strawberry lip gloss.  
  
Whispers were heard around the hall as the girls passed. Some were "Who are they?" or "DAMN! That girl looks FINE!" and even "Who do they think they are?" Jealous girls glared at them while the guys whistled and couldn't keep their eyes off them.  
  
The three girls went to the girls bathroom.  
  
  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
"Oh my god! Lana, did you see their faces when we came in!" the green eyed girl had said,  
  
"Yeah Chloe! Practically all the guys were drooling!" said the brown eyed girl, "Hey Sora, can you pass my bag over?"  
  
Sora grabbed her bag and handed it to her. Sora was looking at the mirror. Showing her reflection and then, she smiled.  
  
"Hey guys. Why don't we show up for homeroom late?" She said,  
  
Lana thought about and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on Lana! This is our chance to show off!" said Sora,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I meant was, to make a scene! Show off and see look on Jun's Face!"  
  
"Well.. Okay fine!"  
  
(Skipping class is fun! Especially when it's always boring. Like when I ditched Sunday school! I'm so evil!!*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Science~  
  
  
  
"Okay class! Quiet down now! Out one week partner project is starting next week. On Monday I'll give your assigned partners and what you will be working on." Said Mr. Wilson,  
  
Every one in the class one groaned as he said 'I'll give you your assigned partners'. Practically every single girl wanted to be Matt's partner. Matt sitting on the chair in a 'cool' way that made him look like a super star. That even made the guys jealous and glared at him. As Mr. Wilson wrote the days assignment on the bored a strange girl came in quietly not to make the teacher turn around.  
  
She had a walkman in her hand and was jamming to the song. The guys watched her bobbing her head up and down to the music. Who was she? Finally she sat down in a seat. This was actually the seat next to Matt!  
  
Then she put her feet on the table and relaxed. Then she took out a piece of Winter Fresh gum and put it in her mouth. Every one was shocked of what she had done. Then she started to sing along with her music.  
  
"I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me itch. I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here. Where I can Run just as fast as I can, To the middle of nowhere, To the middle of my frustrated fears and I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of making' me better, you keep making' me ill. You keep making' me ill" sang the red headed girl.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Wilson had heard and turned around and was shocked of what he saw. The girl's feet on top of the table, gum chewing, and disturbing the class with her singing. He was mad and wondered who this trouble maker was.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?!" He said,  
  
"You don't remember Mr. Wilson? Oh I'm very shocked." She said, "It's me. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Students in the classroom were very shocked at what the girl had said. This geek was Sora Takenouchi who was part of the chess club. And now, look at her. Good girl gone bad.  
  
"Wait.. Did you just say, Sora Takenouchi?!"  
  
"Yup! The one and only!" She said and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Uh.. GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" He said,  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"Gum chewing, feet on the table, disturbing the class while I'm teaching!" he said while counting his fingers.  
  
"Oh! Well, I'm sorry!" she said. She turned off her walkman, put her gum on a piece of paper and puts in her pocket and then put her feet on the floor. "Happy?" she said.  
  
"This is a warning Sora! If I see you chewing gum or your feet on the table again; your going to the principal's office." He said and walked back to the board.  
  
Sora just watched him walk over to the board and then mocked what he did to her by wagging her finger. She just rolled her eyes over and put a hand under her chin. Matt watched her. Surprised and his jaw was still opened. He couldn't believe it. Sora the good girl turned to a bad girl. Sora noticed that he was looking at her with his jaw opened. So she decided to be nice and close his mouth for him.  
  
She touched his chin and moved it up so that his mouth was closed. She smiled at him and turned away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Art Class~  
  
  
  
Sora walked to art class with Lana by her side and talked about what happened in science. Lana didn't like the idea of Sora being the bad girl. But Lana just shrugged it off. They sat to their regular seats and there was Chris. Waiting for them. He was shocked too. See Sora like that. Makes him think that she's his queen.  
  
"Oh look! It's the dorks!" Jun said with Mindy and Sophia by her side.  
  
"Oh look it's the Britney wannabes!" Sora said,  
  
"We're not Britney wannabes. She's just out idol!" said Jun,  
  
"I thought Christina was our idol." Said Mindy (in a stupid way*)  
  
"No Christina turned into a slut. She used to be so pretty!" Jun said,  
  
*silence*  
  
"Anyways! Come on Lana!" Sora said and turned her back on Jun and walked away.  
  
"Oh yeah! Lana!" Jun called and Lana turned around and saw Jun walking up to them.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. I'm the new captain of the cheerleading squad." Jun said,  
  
"What?! What happened to Susie?" Lana said and was very shocked about this. Afraid that she might not make the team.  
  
"Oh she moved. So I'm the captain now. It was very hard to pick who was going to make it. You were the last one. Or was it that Mimi girl. You know she was very good. Oh yes, she was the last one. And ya know I can only pick 7. And three of you couldn't make it. You know if this was a contest. Mimi would have 1st place. Guess who's off it?" Jun said evilly (Evil in a preppy way. Not evil as in EVIL, EVIL. LOL*)  
  
Lana didn't make it. Lana was mad. She was great and she knew it! She ran with the tears in her eyes. Sora was mad too. She walked over to her and (what do you know?!*) slapped her! After that awful scene she walked right out of the class.  
  
  
  
*RING* (saved by the bell!!*)  
  
  
  
"Lana!? LANA!!" Sora yelled trying to find her but instead she bumped into someone.  
  
The person she bumped into was very strong and made her fall on the floor. She looked up and saw a browned haired boy in her way. He had BIG brown hair and was holding a book. Sora stood off and wiped off the stuff on her pants.  
  
"Oh sorry! I didn't see you." He said,  
  
"Oh that's okay!" She said, "I'm I got to go!"  
  
"I'm Tai by the way!" he said,  
  
"Umm.. Okay! Bye Tai!" she said and ran off.  
  
Sora finally found Lana sitting on the steps of the school. Looking down on her feet with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Lana said and stood up with her hands by her sides.  
  
  
  
"Me ether!" Sora said from behind, "But don't worry!"  
  
"How can I not worry?!" Lana said and sat back down.  
  
"Don't worry!!" Sora said and smirked, "I got a plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ BELOW..  
  
I'M SOO SORRY IF THIS WAS SOO SHORT!!! BUT I JUST HAD TO FINISHED AND UPLOAD THIS! PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE A NEW STORY I'M TYPING!! BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!! By the way.. People say I should change the title. I kind of like it though. But what do YOU think? And what is this plan that Sora has? WHAT WILL SORA'S COSTUME BE FOR THE PARTY?! HELPP! I NEED A COSTUME!! Something mysterious and that could cover her face. REVIEW! Oh and to the authors! I need help! How to make my words bold and italic! I don't know how! So please help me! 


	5. Jun's Evil Plan and Other Disasters

So sorry that I'm really, really, really, really, late! SORRY! I've been really busy with school and everything! So to make all you guys happy, I'm making this chapter long! (if I could.. sorry if I can't!) So you guys can read it right now!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
\\ Where we Left off //  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll see Lana! You'll see!" Sora said with the little sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Wait, Sora! You have to do me a favor!" she said and stood up straight and looked at Sora with a serious look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to promise me that even though your look changed, you have to be the old Sora I know."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that.. Just change your personality before you changed your look!" Lana said,  
  
"Oh.. Well.. Okay! I will, I will." Sora said,  
  
"OKAY! Now what's your plan?" she asked,  
  
"I forgot!!"  
  
"How could you forget?! You just said you had a plan!"  
  
"I know but now.. I forgot. HEHE.." She said, "But don't worry! I'll figure something out.. Somehow.."  
  
"Well come on, lets go home." Lana said.  
  
So they just walked home. Chatted some more. Gossip even more. And couldn't wait to see what happened the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
\\ The Very Next Day //  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come to my party? It's tonight! Be there!" said Jun and she walked around the hall way and asked every one she saw.  
  
Sora, Lana, and Chloe were just looking at her and wondering if THEY were going to be invited. But just as they all thought about that, Jun and Sora was looking at each other. Eye to Eye. With the smirk on Jun's face.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't it the Dorky Loser." Jun said,  
  
"Is that all you got? Oh come on Jun. You can do better than that!" Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever! Anyways, I'm having a party tonight. Guess who's not invited?"  
  
"Wow! Like I friggen care!" Sora said and turned to Lana, "Lana, do you care?"  
  
"No I don't" Lana said and then she turned to Chloe, "Chloe, do you care?"  
  
"Absolutely NOT! I mean who would go to HER party? All she does is, pick her nose" Lana said, "Its just pick, pick, pick, pick and pick some more. How disgusting!" She said and started laughing. Then EVERYONE started laughing.  
  
Jun just stood there. Mouth opened and eventually she started to drool. Then Mimi comes along.  
  
"EWWW! Jun you pick your nose?! That is like totally gross!" she said, and Matt came along too.  
  
"Jun, you do know your drooling right??" He said,  
  
Jun looked at him and everyone who laughed at her. (MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! PURE FRIGGEN EVIL! HAHA!*) Then she just ran to the bathroom followed by Sophia and Mindy. After that little incident, Matt went up to Sora.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" she said 'hey??? Come on Sora start the CONVO!' "So.. Are you going to Jun's party tonight?"  
  
"Probably. Nothing to do anyways.." He said, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"But I can't. I'm not invited."  
  
"So? It's a costume party. She won't know. Just cover your face and BAM! You're in!"  
  
"Really? Well.. Okay! I'll see your there!"  
  
"Great! It's at 8:30! See ya there!" he said and walked away.  
  
Sora smiled whiled she watched him, and then all of a sudden HE turned around and saw her smiling at him. So he smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
\\ Later That Night //  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora called Lana and Chloe and told them to wear a costume and be at Jun's house at 8:50. So they all showed up at Jun's door. Rang the door bell and there on her door step is an ugly wannabe. This someone is dressed in tight pants and her shirt was practically too small. They all stare at her waiting if there costumes show who they really are.  
  
"Hey come on in!" Jun said, "Welcome to the coolest party ever!"  
  
"Oh! 'THANK GOD!' Thanks! What are you dressed as?" Sora said,  
  
"Britney Spears! Duh!"  
  
'More like slut to me!' Sora thought and smiled at her. So they all went in the house and saw a lot of people in costumes. Some were at the food table and others wee dancing to Hip Hop. There were people dressed as princesses, lions, clowns, witches, and even gorillas. "I can't believe we're in!" Chloe said, as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah! And my god! This friggen costume itches!!" Sora said as she started to scratch her back real hard.  
  
"Well you better stop cause here comes Matt!" Lana said.  
  
And Lana was right, there goes Matt walking up to a gypsy, a witch, and cat woman! But actually he walked up to cat woman.  
  
"Hey cat woman!" He said,  
  
"Umm.. Hi Matt!" she said,  
  
"Sora? Is that you?!"  
  
Sora nod.  
  
"Wow! Nice costume!" he said and she blushed.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Well.. How's the party?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. Actually.. It's a bore." She said,  
  
"Yeah it is.. So.. You want to-" but couldn't finish because this Britney Spears wannabe came along.  
  
"Hey Matt!" she said,  
  
"Hello Jun" he answered in a low voice like he even cared.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He just shook his head. "Oh come on! We're just going to dance for fun!"  
  
"No thanks, besides I like to dance with-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jun turned around and saw what she couldn't believe. A ballerina and a gypsy fighting! The witch started to pull the other girl's hair! Like if she was yanking out something that was stuck. So the other girl bit her arm. The girl yelped and her face was so red even under that cloth that covered her nose and mouth. She rammed the ballerina to the floor and started choking her! Everyone started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and Jun was there mouth open and was probably thinking 'I am in so much trouble! What is Mindy thinking?!' All of a sudden the cloth was ripped from the gypsy's face. Everyone was shocked. It was Lana!  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" said Jun, and boy was she mad!  
  
"Jun! I tried to stop her but she slapped me!" Mindy said,  
  
"What are YOU talking about?! You started it!" Lana said,  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"SHUT UPPP!!!!"  
  
Everyone was silence. And all you here is the person who screamed shut up, breathing. Everyone looked at Sora and Sora looked at Mindy and Lana.  
  
"YOU shut up!" said Mindy,  
  
Then Lana slapped her on the arm. So Mindy slapped her too. So Lana slapped back. Then Mindy slapped back. And so did Lana. Then someone yells, "CAT FIGHT!!!" Then Mindy and Lana started slapping each other like crazy! SLAP! SLAP BACK! SLAP! SLAP BACK! SLAP! SLAP BACK! Back and forth. (DANNGGG!*) So two guys had to break each other off.  
  
Jun walked up to Lana and said, "GET OUT!"  
  
So Lana did. Chloe and Sora followed her out the door.  
  
"I am so gonna kill that bitch!!" Lana said,  
  
"Don't worry! Sora has a plan!" Chloe said, and they both stare at Sora.  
  
"I'll figure something out! Soon or later.."  
  
  
  
  
  
\\ Day of the Dance //  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone at BLA was so excited about the Halloween dance. They couldn't wait. Everyone started saying stuff like, "What are you going to be at the dance?" or "Who's taking you?" and like "I can't wait!" And even the geeks were going. The Goths were going too. Dressed as.. Them selves? Practically everyone was going to the dance.  
  
(SKIP! SKIP! SKIP! SKIP! I'M SKIPING! SKIPING ALL THE WAY TO THE DANCE!!*)  
  
(OH YEAH AND I'M HAVING AN ART CONEST!*)  
  
  
  
  
  
\\ The Dance //  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora!" said a voice that sounded like Chris. And it was.  
  
"Hey Chris!" Sora said,  
  
"Umm.. SSSoo-rr-aaaa?" he stammered,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"WOULDYOUGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would.. You.. Go to the dance with.. Me?" he said with relief that he said it.  
  
"Umm.. Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Great! Umm.. I'll see you at the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. Well bye"  
  
And he walked away. 'Why did you say yes?! I thought you wanted to go with Matt!?' she thought, 'Matt didn't ask me remember?' the other voice said, 'besides.. Why would he go with me? Plus I was being nice.' Then some one called her name.  
  
"Hey Sora! Meet me at my house and we can go to the dance together!" Lana said,  
  
"Okay! See ya at 7!" Sora said,  
  
"Come on Chloe!" Said Lana and they went out of the school.  
  
Sora was just done putting her books in her locker and her science book in her bag since she had since homework. Just as she closed her locker, someone but a really big hat over her head and pushed her in the janitor's closet. Sora could get free from there hands and now she's in a closet. She was just about to stand up and open the door but she heard a click. She took off the hat and turned the doorknob but it was locked! Who could do this to her? Then she just heard someone's voice on the other side.  
  
"Have fun Sora! Much fun!" the voice said, and IT and others laughed like a pack hyenas.  
  
Then Sora heard the footsteps going away. She kept turning the doorknob and yelling, "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR! HELP ME!! PLEASE!" But it was no use. No one could hear her. And as her crimson eyes got watery, a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
ABOUT THE CONTEST: ART contest! Draw or sketch a picture of Sora of how she changed to geek to popular! There will be a 1st place, 2nd, and 3rd! The winner will be first to read the next chapter!! Send the drawings at BLUE_TOAST@HOTMAIL.COM Contest ends March 5th! (MY B-DAY!!) GOOD LUCK!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\/Click to review chapter\/ 


	6. Attention Please!

PLEASE READ THIS!  
  
I'm sorry but I'm not going to update THIS story. Please check out my *NEW* Geek to Popular FIC! I'm sorry for everything I did wrong! But I decided I'm not going to make any updates for THIS FIC. Why? Well I started getting confused with the whole plot thing. SO SORRY! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER FOR MY OTHER STORYS! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
~blue toast AKA the Awful Falafel Waffle 


End file.
